


Went for Breakfast, Returned With Ice Cream

by Sasam



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, F/F, Multi, Other, Ruby and Penny are Ace, S2-3 AU with no evil plans, Scopophobia, Slow Burn, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Coco, Trans Female Coco Adel, Weiss is a useless kinky gay, Will add more Relationships and Characters are they appear or are mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-10-05 11:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10306418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/pseuds/Sasam
Summary: Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina are out on a date when an attempted robbery leads to them bringing a cute girl home?





	1. My Ice Cream Fell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first fic, it's also the first time I've written anything since like highschool years ago. And that was terrible english class stuff so really I apologize for how long chapters will take and how bad it might be. I'd really appreciate any and all pointers.
> 
> Also shout outs to my friend for being amazing and helping me edit this and putting up with me when I finished it late one night after staying up way too late.
> 
> Also boy. Neo is 4'10 with heels. Without she's probably like 4'9 or 4'8. Meanwhile Coco is like 6'0. That height difference sounds great for cuddling ;3

It was a bright and sunny morning in Vale as Coco and her girlfriend Velvet waltzed through the streets. Coco was radiating fashion in her usual attire of a corset, aviators and beret. Meanwhile Velvet had been talked into wearing a lighter sun dress for their date. She wore a cute, brown, high neckline one-piece that was almost just too short which matched adorably with her black thigh highs. A cool breeze brought about a slight chill as fall descended upon the city;  however the two paid it little mind as the morning sun cut through the chill, warming them enough for the breeze for feel refreshing instead of biting.

They had finally gotten some alone time together. Yatsuhashi was off doing his morning meditation routine with Ren, and Fox was sleeping in. Using this opportunity, the two had decided to head out to a small café for breakfast and were chatting as they returned to the airships. Walking down a pleasant street lined with brightly painted shops Coco exclaimed loudly, “Oh my Oum, those carrot muffins were amazing!”

“My mixed berry was quite good as well; you could really taste how fresh it was.” Velvet replied with a smile. “Hey um, this is might be kind of awkward to ask and...  I’m not sure if you’re okay with it but I’d like... I’d like...” she anxiously rambled on getting quieter and making less and less sense as she went.

“Woah woah, BunBun calm down. Everything’s okay, take your time. I’m here, what’s wrong?” Coco said, putting her hands on Velvets shoulders and rubbing them slowly trying to help her timid girlfriend calm down.

“Well” Velvet replied sheepishly. “I was wondering... if maybe... wecouldholdhands” she blurted out blushing heavily, ears drooping slightly and trying to bury her face in Coco’s shoulder to hide the redness spreading across her cheeks.

“Getting bold there aren’t you babe? So lewd, wanting to hold hands in public? The scandal!” Coco laughed before moving her handbag to her right shoulder so she could grab Velvet's hand with her left. “Of course I would love to hold your hand. Thanks for asking.” Coco continued as Velvet grasped her back, pouting at her partners teasing.

“Aww babe you’re so cute when you pout. Then again you’re always cute.” Coco said giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

“Stop that.” Velvet said giggling slightly as she punched Coco’s arm lightly with her free hand, blushing brightly again.

The two squeezed slightly and set off again, oblivious to the newcomer following closely behind. Dressed in a dirty white sweater and brown oversized pants she walked slowly keeping her hood up to cover her face and hair. Eyeing the expensive looking bag hanging over Coco’s unoccupied shoulder, she slowly mirrored their pace waiting for her chance.

The two meandered along approaching a fork in the road the left leading up towards the airship docks and the right leading away towards the wharf district and its many twisting side streets. Seizing the opportunity the small girl made her move, tackling Coco and grabbing the bag with one swift motion before yanking it off and running down towards the sound of the waves.

Velvet reacted first, jumping past Coco and dashing off after the girl calling for her to stop while Coco followed closely behind. Despite being faster the two huntresses had trouble catching the young girl who knew the area like the back of her hand.

 

* * *

_“Just my luck”_ , thought Neo as she ducked and weaved through the narrow alleys and side streets of Vale’s wharf district. _“They just HAD to be students from Beacon.”_ Grimacing to herself as her stomach churned she took another left through a back alley glancing behind her to see a set of bunny ears ominously getting closer through the sparse crowds that dotted the streets behind.

If it was any other day she wouldn’t have been worried with fighting one, maybe two huntresses in training. However, not eating for a few days had left her weaker than she expected. That was the whole reason she’d gotten into this mess in the first place. She hadn’t been able to get a decent mark in a while and had run out of Lien. The fancy high class looks had been too much and tempted her into a far more direct attempt than she would have usually dare try.

 _“I guess my best shot is to just grab what I can from the bag and ditch it, maybe it’ll slow them dow—“_  Neo’s thoughts were cut off abruptly as she unlatched the bag only to have it very unexpectedly start growing in size, changing into a gold plated gatling gun. Not reacting fast enough Neo lost her grip dropping the gun in front of her, taking her own legs with it and hurtling to the ground at top speed.

Scrambling to her feet all thoughts of the bag gone Neo tried her to best to scurry away, fear of being caught and too sick and hungry to fight back propelled her like a rocket. Unfortunately for her it was already too late, only making it one step before a hand wrapped around her left wrist and yanked her back spinning her around to face her captors.

Looking up in distress Neo’s eye were wide with fright, turning a bright white as she stared into the brown of the faunus holding her arm. Surprisingly she didn’t see anger in the other girl’s eyes, but what looked more like worry. Glancing past the rabbit faunus to her partner who appeared to be cradling the gun on her knees and inspecting it for damage muttering to herself something that Neo couldn’t quite make out. Neo was suddenly brought back to reality as she realized her captor was talking to her now, her adrenaline releasing as she sunk into cold terror.

Neo stood flabbergasted as she listen to the faunus girl ramble away, apparently mistaking her for a young child.

“Do you know how dangerous that was young girl? What are you even doing out by yourself without a parent!? Are you a run away? When’s the last time you ate something? Do you have shelter?”

Neo couldn’t hold it in any longer and began to laugh silently to herself shoulders heaving at how ridiculous it was that this girl she had just attempted to steal from not only seemed to think she was a young child, but was also worried about her. Feebly she tried to stop the giggles and shake her head that no, she wasn’t a child and that she was okay. Unfortunately the other girl seemed to misunderstand completely.

“Oh you poor thing, you don’t have anywhere to go or to eat? No wonder you tried to steal someone’s money. Although that doesn’t excuse you young girl, how would you like us to get you something to eat?”

“Why not bring her back to the dorms for a shower as well; she looks like she hasn’t had one in quite a while.” The girl with the beret and aviators joined in now. Walking up and laying a hand on the other girl’s shoulders. “Of course we won’t force you, everything worked out so I have no hard feelings”

Taking a moment to consider how long it had been since she’d had a real meal or the chance to clean herself Neo slowly nodded in affirmation grinning slyly. _“Who knew being mistaken for a kid could be so useful sometimes?”_ She thought to herself as the other two introduced themselves, one Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina and started leading her towards the airship port. Her stomach growled faintly as she followed behind, examining her two “helpers”. Blushing furiously upon realizing how much taller Coco was and how close her head was to her rear end. She ended up staring far longer than she would like to admit, thankfully however Velvet gave her an out pulling her up in-between the two of them instead of letting her trail behind. _“This might have been an awful mistake”_ She thought attempting to hide her beet red face in the dirty hood of her sweater.


	2. Scoops Of Phobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip back to the Beacon dorms doesn't go quite as expected.

The sun sat high above the cliffs of Beacon, cutting a golden glow across the walls of the academy as the trio's airship circled around for landing at the nearby helipads. Under normal circumstances it would be a sight to entrance most passengers on their first ride up. However, Neo hardly noticed any of it at all. Staring straight at the ground, she tried to do everything in her power to avoid attracting the attention of the other passengers. The ship was more crowded than usual as Beacon was simply the first of multiple stops this air bus would visit, and this meant there wasn’t very much privacy. So when people started to notice the roughly dressed girl that seemed to be doing her best to disappear into her seat, avoiding any outright communication other than the slight nod here and there to respond to her companions. They began to stare. Something Neo had become very unused to and extremely uncomfortable with. It didn’t help that Coco and Velvet had decided now was the best time to ask her about her life story. It was like the entire bus was watching them. Neo hated it. Bile rising in her throat she tried her best to fight wave after wave of nausea.

“What’s your name? How old are you?”

Silence. _“Why are there so many people facing over here?”_

“Do you have any family?”

No. “ _Oh god why do they keep staring at me?”_  
“Do you have a place to stay?”

No. “ _Please, please, please, please stop.”  
_ “Would you like a shower and to stay the night?”

Yes. “ _Please let me off, please stop staring. Please go away, just for the love of Oum go away.”_

The questions finally subsided when they realized they weren’t really getting anywhere. And just in time. Neo didn’t think she could take much more. When the ship touched down and the bay doors opened it was as if heaven itself had answered her prayers. Unfortunately, that feeling didn’t last long. Clambering their way off the ramp, her nerves finally overwhelmed her. Tears started pouring from her eyes and her legs gave out. Neo didn’t even know what was going on. She was scared out of her mind and she didn't understand why her body was acting he way it was. It created a chain reaction, causing her to panic, even beginning to hyperventilate and shake. Velvet and Coco immediately tried to grab her and stop her fall, shocked and unsure of what was happening at first.

“Hey, hey! Are you alright? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Coco began frantically asking while trying to help support Neo as they lowered her to a sitting position. However, for Neo it sounded far away as if through a wall, garbled and incoherent. She began to curl up into a fetal position, trying to find a way to breathe regularly and stop shaking without much success, tears continuing to fall from her glistening white eyes.  
“Stop that you, you’re making it worse!” Velvet said shooting a glare towards the blubbering Coco. “I swear, you’re the biggest baby when it comes to this stuff. She’s having a panic attack. Let me try to calm her down.” Slowly she began running her hand lightly in circles over Neo’s back, gently telling her it was okay and that everything would be fine. “You’re safe. I don’t know what’s wrong, but both me and Coco are here and we won’t let anything happen. It’s okay, we’re here for you.”

It took quite a few minutes for Neo’s rasping sobs to die down, her body finally beginning to relax slightly. Focusing on the calming ministrations from Velvet, Neo finally managed to raise her head to look at the two with her. Snot and tears coated her face as she tried to get up, whimpering quietly. She wanted nothing more than to get out of the open and somewhere private, however her body still felt devoid of strength and she could barely push herself up onto her hands and knees.

“We should probably get her inside” Velvet decided. “Would you like to get inside and have a nice warm shower?”

Neo nodded slowly, still overwhelmed and shaking slightly. Grateful that Velvet seemed to understand her intentions.

“Coco, can you carry her?” Velvet asked, turning to her partner who nodded and started to wrap her arms around the small girl lifting her up in a bridal style carry, jaw set with determination she started towards the dorms being careful not to rock the small girl in her arms.

“Was I this bad when you had to deal with me?” Coco asked Velvet tersely.

“No, you were far worse because we’d always end up playing that awful game of hide and go seek.” Velvet chided. “Besides I couldn’t carry you to a safer place as if you were a doll.”

Coco laughed nervously at that. “Hey are you doing alright? We’ll be somewhere safe soon.” Coco gave Neo an attempt at a reassuring look, worry still obvious in her eyes even behind her dark sunglasses.

Neo simply nodded calming a little at her companions banter. Deciding to shut her eyes for the rest of the trip, Neo hoped that they would arrive soon as she was growing far too conscious about the way the taller girl was currently carrying her.

“We should probably hurry she looks like she’s starting to get a little flush.” Velvet whispered in Coco’s ear, who gently nodded in agreement and increased her pace.

* * *

  

Arriving at the dorm in record time, Velvet pushed open the door and held it for Coco to duck in with the now much calmer, albeit far more embarrassed, Neo still in her arms. The team “CFVY” dorm was a more expanded form of housing than the first year dorms. Upon entering second year, the students obtained their own kitchen and living room as well as 2 bedrooms instead of one. It took about two seconds upon them arriving until Fox walked into the hall from the boys bedroom to complain about the noise.  
“What’s got you all in a rush? I could hear you coming from all the way down the hall. And is Coco carrying an animal or something? I can hear three sets of breathing but only your footsteps.” He stopped for a second and cocked his head to the side. “The stranger sounds kind of panicked, female, small. Is she okay? Who is she?”  
“We picked her up off the street. She hasn’t really told us anything, but we thought she could use some food and maybe a shower since she seemed... desperate. As for if she’s okay she just had some sort of panic attack, though we aren’t sure over what and she still hasn’t said anything about it really.” Velvet replied slowly, watching Neo, trying to make sure she didn’t offend the other girl.

“Well, hi there, then. I’m Fox. Since these two nerds don’t seem to have asked yet, what’s your name?”

Silence.

“She’s mute isn’t she?” He spoke after a moment.

Coco and Velvet swiveled to look at the small girl still nestled in Coco’s arms and she slowly nodded affirmative.

“Well now I feel like an ass.” Coco mumbled. “Do you think you’re okay to stand now? Want me to get you something to write with so you can actually respond?”

Neo nodded again.

“Alright well since a blind man’s not going to get much conversation out of someone who can’t talk, I’ll head down to the caf’ to try and grab some food for her. That’s why she’s here after all, and it would be good to have something to eat if she’s had a panic attack lately. I remember how much you loved the banana bread as your de-stress comfort food last semester.” He said pointing towards Coco.

“Oh shush you, go on and get already. You don’t all need to keep reminding me.” Coco replied, digging through a nearby desk for a pen and paper as Velvet helped Neo settle down onto their couch.

“On my way, oh fearless leader.” And with that he was out the door sauntering off to the cafeteria.

“Don’t mind him, he’s always an ass.” Coco said walking back towards the two others in the room to pass Neo the writing tools. “I’ll go get the bath ready if you’re up for it, but if it isn’t too much could I ask you your name first. Also now that I realize you haven’t been able to communicate and all, Is there anything you wanted to ask or any of that?”  
Neo scribbled furiously for a second before showing the pad of paper towards Coco and Velvet. Written neatly in the lines it said. “ _It’s Neopolitan, but everyone called me Neo. I’d appreciate a shower a ton. I haven’t had one in a few weeks.”_ This was followed up by a small frowny face.

“Alright then, Neo, I’ll go get you a change of clothes and then get the shower ready. In the meantime, Velvet here wants to make sure you’re okay.” She said, giving Neo’s shoulder a pat before heading off to her room to grab some clothes.

“So, Neo, I just wanted to double check and make sure you’re okay after what happened before.” Velvet began sitting down beside the small girl attempting to look her in the eyes leading to Neo looking down and pulling her hood farther up over her head.  
Hesitantly she scrawled out. “ _I’m not sure. It was new and scary. They just wouldn’t stop staring at me. Judging me. It was terrifying.”_ Neo seemed to flinch for a second, as if even just thinking about it was stressful before adding. _“Thank you.”_

“Hey, it’s no problem, we want to help and we’re here for you. If it happens again we’ll be here, okay?” Velvet said soothingly lightly touching Neo’s shoulder before looking up as Coco re-entered the room.

“Alright I got some loose clothes for while we wash yours set up in the washroom and the shower’s all ready. It’s completely yours now, take as much time as you need.” She said walking around to stand beside where Velvet sat and looked down at the girl on the couch.

Neo smiled slightly and looked up at the taller girl holding up her pad of paper and tapping her pencil against the already written out “Thank you.”

“Aww, anytime. Now, are you okay to get up now or do you want some help again?” Coco said, offering out her hand.

Neo blushed a deep crimson remembering just how she was “helped” earlier and how embarrassing being cared not only bridal style, but pushed up against the other girl’s bosom had been. “I’ll be okay on my own.” She wrote quickly and clambered out of her spot to head for the washroom down the hall.

Coco followed close behind her to guide her to the right room. “Alright so the bathroom is the second door on the right. Be careful about the shower nozzle, It has a tendency to change to cold if you bump it at all. I have towels and some clothes laid out for you by the bin on the counter,” she pointed out as they entered the room. “You can use either mine or Velvet’s shampoo and conditioner; we both use the same lavender one in the purple bottle. If there’s anything you need just knock on the door and slide a paper under with what you need written on it.” Coco finished putting the writing pad and pencil that she had retrieved from where Neo had left them and placed the bundle down on the counter next to the clothes.

Neo nodded a few times as Coco left closing the door behind her to leave her to her privacy.

 _“Maybe this isn’t so bad after all,”_ Neo thought absentmindedly as she started to undress. _“I haven’t been treated this well in a long time.”_

* * *

 

 “So, how was she doing? Do you know what caused that attack back there?” Coco asked nervously as she returned to Velvet in the living room.

“Not really. It sounded almost like she was scared of being seen.” Velvet replied shaking her head. “It kind of reminded me of what Neptune went through a bit so I messaged him while you showed her to the shower.”

“Has he responded yet?” Coco inquired while plopping down on the large brown couch beside where Velvet was still sitting. She casually looped her arm around her girlfriend and leaned in to rub her chin on the smaller girls head right between her two large bunny ears.

“Yeah, he said it was different from what he dealt with, but said it sounded like Scopophobia, so we should probably check that out.” Velvet almost moaned out enjoying her girlfriends contact, cuddling herself further up to the larger girl and snuggling her head into the crook of Coco’s neck, her face towards her chest. “You really need to be more careful of when you decide to play up my Faunus urges. I can’t be going weak in the knees from you chinning me when we have a guest to look after.” She murmured, yawning slightly.

“I’m sorry, babe. You’re right. I just wanted to hold you a bit.” Coco replied, moving her head to lean back against the couch.

“It’s okay; we can stay like this until her showers done or if she needs us. I’m pretty worn out myself, honestly.  Sorry for bringing up some bad memories.” Velvet said tilting her head back to look up into Coco’s eyes.

“You know I don’t care about that anymore, but if you want to make it up you can give me a kiss.” Coco replied with a smug grin, before leaning forward into a small peck on the Faunus’ cheek, which was quickly met with Velvet kissing her gently on the lips.

“I love you, Coco.” She said before returning to nuzzling up against her chest, slowly falling asleep.

“I love you too, Velvs.” Coco replied, giving Velvet another peck on the forehead before learning back and using her free hand to pull out her scroll to look up the possible ailments of their small guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took forever, and for everything awkward and wrong with it. My new job is ruining me. And then I spent like 8 hours on my day off this weekend cleaning. I've been super super busy. But it's finally here. I did kind of rush again. Because I wanted to share it already. So I'm really sorry for any awkwardness.  
> I tried to write translating my personal experiences into it where relevant. But that's actually really really hard to do. I never realized how hard it can be to vocalize your like, experiences through someone else who would react in a different way. It was kind of fun attempting though!


	3. Banana Bread and the Bun in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo gets to enjoy what it's like living in the CFVY dorm. Sorry, not that much happens this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, It's kind of more fillery? I had most of what happens after this planned out, but it didn't feel right just jumping into it. This chapter doesn't really feel very good. I felt like I did a bad job of it. But here it is nonetheless. 
> 
> I planned to have this out way faster so I could start working on next chapter, where it should get a lot more fun. But I got distracted writing a Kill La Kill oneshot for a while isntead. WHOOPS. Oh well. We're back on track. I hope you enjoy. And hopefully next chapter's quality will be far improved. I feel like I wrote Coco way too OOC QQ

Neo sighed to herself as she shut off the shower, not wanting it to end. However, after an hour she felt like it was about time she finished up. Immediately after shutting it off, she missed it’s warmth. Outside was nice and warm, however that meant that inside someone had decided to turn up the AC to beat the heat.

Shivering slightly, Neo stepped out of the shower towards the towel rack. Admiring how soft the apparently designer towels team CFVY stocked, Neo felt herself put down her guard for the first time in a long time. It was amazing to her how much these strangers had done for her. Everything from letting her go after she tried to rob them to offerings of food and a shower. Neo hadn’t been treated this well in a long time and as she thought about it she felt her eyes mist a little.

After toweling off, she turned to find the clothes Coco had left for her spread out on the counter; a simple over sized t-shirt and some pajama bottoms. Quickly finishing off with the towel Neo pulled the bottoms up. They then fell back down. Frowning slightly, she tried on the T-shirt. Finding it was large enough to act like a small dress, hanging off her shoulder and revealing a large portion of her collarbone, but long enough that it dangled almost to her knees. Feeling that she was sufficiently covered she set off, collecting the pad of paper and pencil on her way to the door.

* * *

Coco had gotten up off the couch, waiting by the hallway once she’d heard the shower stop. Planning to be there to greet Neo once she emerged from the washroom, she shifted awkwardly unsure of whether she could take care of the situation on her own. Fox had returned just a few minutes prior with some breakfast foods and the aforementioned banana bread. Not staying long, he quickly headed back out to find and inform their fourth partner about their current guest, mumbling something about Yatsuhashi needing to keep his scroll on him when he went out to suck face. Meanwhile, Velvet had gone to lie down in their bedroom for a spell. Tuckered out from the excitement of the day, she had asked Coco to wake her when Neo was done. Coco however couldn’t bear to wake up her precious girlfriend when she was sleeping so soundly, blaming herself slightly for keeping the faunus up late the night before.

Hearing the door creak open, she poked her head around the corner into the hall, calling out that the food had arrived and she’d be in the kitchen getting it ready before quickly heading off. Pulling the food out of the fridge, she grinned as the sound of small damp feet pattered across the linoleum.

“Alright so we got some of that banana bread, some fruit an- “She cut off as she turned around to see the small girl before her, gaping at just how pretty she was. Coco hurriedly placed the food down on the counter, mumbling an obscenity to herself when she realized she had been staring.

Neo cocked her head to the side confused at the sudden end of Coco’s statement. “Is everything okay?” She wrote out on her pad of paper, shaking it slightly to try to get the bespectacled girls attention.

“Ahh, yea. Sorry about that. I hadn’t seen your face before, hidden in that hoodie and all. I was just kind of stunned.” She said, blushing. “Your hair is gorgeous, by the way. I’m guessing it’s natural since it matches your eyes.” She added, taking a closer look.

Neo hid her face behind the sketch pad trying to hide the fear she suddenly felt. She hated how easy it was for people to read her emotions because of her eyes. However, that wasn’t all. Something else in her chest felt off and, under Coco’s unrelenting gaze, it began to fester and burn. Furiously scribbling out a note, she quickly raised it in front of the huntress to block her gaze. “Please stop staring”.

“Shit. Sorry Neo, my bad.” Coco muttered, rubbing the back of her head feeling ashamed. “I was just thinking that you’re really cute and that I kind of wanted to get you some adorable outfits. I design clothes for a hobby and you’re giving off this certain vibe.”

This confused Neo. She couldn’t understand why these two were going out of their way to do so much for her. So she decided to do the logical thing and ask. Writing it out slowly, trying to carefully pick out her what to say. “Why did you and Velvet help me? I tried to steal from you, you should have been angry? I don’t deserve all of this.”

Coco took one look and laughed. “Listen, we want to help people, that’s why we signed up to be Huntresses in the first place.” She said honestly. “We’ve all been in our fair share of rough situations, so we know what it’s like. And to tell the truth, we’re both kind of suckers for cute girls.”

Neo responded with a short nod. Blushing again slight and feeling a warm and fuzzy sensation filling her body, telling her everything would work out okay. It had been the first time in a long time people helped her without any ulterior motives, and even longer since anyone tried to tell her she was worth helping.

“So how about I go get some clothes for you to try on.” Coco continued while ruffling Neo’s hair. “I’ll have to be gone for a few hours though; will you be okay if I leave?” Neo nodded while swatting

“Alright then, Velvet is just taking a nap in the other room, feel free to wake her up if you need anything. Your food is all here and Fox and Yatsu might return at some point. Might be a little awkward, but they’re good people.” Coco explained as she slipped her boots back on. “I’ll see you soon. Make yourself comfortable.” And with that she was out the door.

* * *

 

Neo scooped up her plate of food and sat in silence on the couch for a while, just enjoying the fresh food and the feeling of clean from the warm shower. However, before long she began to feel cold and uncomfortable again. The AC was blaring due to the unusual heat outside. Unfortunately, this meant the moisture left on her poorly clad body caused it to feel like a winter breeze. Deciding it to be the best course of action, she headed down towards the bedroom that Coco had pointed out to find Velvet.

Just as Coco said, Neo found Velvet inside, sleeping peacefully on the large double bed at the far end. Approaching to nudge her awake to ask about the heat, Neo stopped. Staring at the sleeping girl she felt bad to be waking her when she seemed so at peace. Putting the paper and pen she’d brought down on a nearby dresser, she sat down on the edge of the bed and thought about whether she should wait for the other girl to awaken or try to find a solution on her own.

_“After all she’s done for me it would be awful to wake her up when she seems so tired.”_ Neo thought. As the cold began to get to her and she began to shiver, though, she started to feel a little more desperate. Neo was used to cold, having lived the winters on the streets. However, during those times she’s usually have more than just a single shirt on, and she’d avoid getting wet. Suddenly an idea came to her. It was so simple. To avoid waking up her helper, she could just get in the bed as well. There was plenty of room and it would help with the temperature a lot.

So, that’s just what she did. Climbing into the sheets, she heard Velvet mumble slightly and roll over to face her still fast asleep. Neo nearly had a heart attack when she turn to find the cute bunny girl's face inches from hers. Deciding this had probably been a bad idea, she tried to get back out of the bed. However, something stopped her.

Velvet in her sleep had grabbed Neo and began pulling her up against her chest, much like one would with a stuffed animal. Neo tried to push away, but not being the most well taken care of she couldn’t do much against the surprisingly strong girl. _“Well I guess this is warmer… sort of.”_ Neo thought lamely, sitting there in Velvet’s embrace. She didn’t know how long she waited for Velvet to wake back up, as soon she found herself joining the faunus in the world of dreams.


	4. Everyone Loves A Good Chatroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velvet awakes to find Neo in bed with her and jumps online to ask for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> USERNAMES:
> 
> BunBun - Velvet  
> Vodka Mom - Yang  
> Useless Gay - Weiss  
> Purrrfect - Blake  
> Cookie Monster - Ruby  
> Clara-Rin/Cryptid Girlfriend - Penny  
> Pan-Cake - Nora  
> Sober Mom - Pyrrha  
> Juane - Jaune (He wanted to just use his name but mispelled it and now it's a meme)

Velvet moved slowly, still half asleep and nestled in her warm bed. Pushing herself up she regretted losing the feeling of nice warm arms wrapped around her, but smiled to herself as she felt them slide down her body and nestle on her lap. “Morning Coco” she mumbled to herself as she moved the covers so that she could run her hands through her partners hair Unfortunately she wasn’t met by her girlfriend, but instead by a mass of white, brown and pink. She quickly rubbed at her eyes and did a double take, quickly shaking off the last of her drowsiness and almost screaming before the memories of earlier that day came rushing back to her.

  
Pushing the hair back slightly to get a better look at the mass in her lap she breathed a sigh of relief when she recognized the face that peeked back. Although this was soon replaced by worry over the fact that Neo was apparently in bed with her. Not just in bed with her, but curled up in her lap with her arms wrapped around her waist. Apparently, wearing nothing but one of Coco’s shirts. The shirt showed far, far too much and Velvet couldn’t help but to blush furiously. Velvet tried to extricate herself from the situation, unfortunately this lead to Neo just ending up sliding more into her lap than before. Absolutely freaking out by this point Velvet grabbed her scroll and popped open a group chat.

 

* * *

 

 

Welcome to channel [Let Moms Sleep]

  
\- [BunBun] – Has Logged On]

  
[BunBun]: Hey guys... Can someone come help me?? There’s a uhh.... Really... Cute girl in my lap... I don’t know what to do.... PLEASE HELP.

  
[Vodka Mom]: Ooooh, You and Coco finding a new pet for playtime?

  
[Vodka Mom]: ;P ;P ;P

  
[Useless Gay]: Yang. Please.

  
[Useless Gay]: Velvet I know you’re shy but it can’t be that bad right? You’re just flustered and not explaining well? Who is this girl and why is she in your lap?

  
[BunBun]: Well thats the thing! I don’t know why shes in bed with me!!! Coco was supposed to wake me up when she got out of the shower. We offered to let her stay the night and get some food. Shes Homeless.

  
[Purrrfect]: Do You Know Where The Rest Of Your Team Is?

  
[BunBun]: Yatsu is probably still out with Ren for their morning meditation. And Fox had gone to grab food but I don’t know when or if he’s even been back yet! I don’t hear any movement from anywhere else in the dorm.

  
[Cookie Monster]: Sorry V! Me and Penny are going into town to see the new Voltron season!!! WE’ve already seen it like three time but they’re playing it at the movie theater!!!@!

  
[Cookie Monster]: She’s dressing up as Pidge and LOOKS SO CUTE~! And I’m going as Keith and we’re going to go find cryptids after!!!

  
[Vodka Mom]: Ruby your girlfriend is already a cryptid ;P

  
\- [Vodka Mom] has changed [Clara-Rin]’s username to [Cryptid Girlfriend]

  
[Cookie Monster]: I know, She’s the best!!!! :B

  
[Cryptid Girlfriend]: Ruby, I too find you to be my favourite individual!

  
[Vodka Mom]: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!!!!!

  
[Useless Gay]: Yang, you are literally at JNPR’s dorm making out with Nora right now. Hush you.

  
[Vodka Mom]: ;P ;P ;P

  
[Pan-Cake]: ;P ;P ;P

  
[Purrrfect]: Anyways... Back to Velvet. Me and Weiss will head over there now. Relax, it’ll be okay.

  
[BunBun]: Oh thank you so much! I think she’s just starting to wake up! I G2G!!

  
\- [BunBun] Has Logged Out

  
[Vodka Mom]: gonna give them your advice on the best collars for new pets? ;P ;P ;P

  
[Purrrfect]: Yang, we promised you wouldn’t ever bring that up again. Now I highly recommend you stop talking this instant.

  
[Pan-Cake]: WEISS THE WHITE WOLF PETPLAY INCIDENT!!!!!!

  
\- [Useless Gay] Has left the group

  
[Purrfect]: NORA! GODDAMIT!

  
[Purrfect]: Great now we’ll be late. I’m going to have to try coax Weiss into ever leaving the room again.

  
\- [Purrrfect] Has logged off

  
[Pan-Cake]: WHAT? I WAS THE ONE WHO HAD TO SEE IT WITH MY OWN TWO EYE HOLES!!

  
[Sober Mom]: Yes we know Nora. But you didn't have to go running through the dorms yelling to everyone about it. Weiss is still terrified of talking to the others on our floor.

  
[Sober Mom]: I'm going to have to enact the no Yang rule. No more Yang for the day. I'm heading back to the dorm and she'd better be gone when I arrive.

  
[Pan-Cake]: AWWWWWWWW

  
[Vodka Mom]: Awwwwww

  
[Juane]: wait? Weiss is a furry?

  
[Sober Mom]: Jaune don’t go introduce her to your fursona.

  
[Juane]: aww alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so first off, apologies for how long this took and how short it is. There was an unexpected death in the family and it's been really hard to find motivation lately. I'm still working on it but everythings going pretty slowly. I didn't want you to wait anymore so I got out what I could. A large part of the chatroom scene here is actually the first part of this fic I ever wrote. I love the silly chatroom fics. It wont be like the primary way of story telling but it will comed back up.
> 
> Few references in this one. The weiss petplay one is a reference to one of the first fics I read. A Mile in her Ears. I believe was it's name. It's been at 2/3 chapters for the longest time. This is my way of pretitioning for the finale rofl. I'm kidding. I just thought it would be funny if Weiss was closet super kinky. Pretty much anything too nsfw will probably be because she's involved. And the teasing.
> 
> Also I thought I should post some social medias so you can stay updated with how things are going. You can find me at the below links.
> 
> https://twitter.com/Lyricalbots  
> http://lemonmeido.tumblr.com/  
> https://curiouscat.me/LyricalBots  
> https://www.twitch.tv/deadrobots


	5. Morning Crimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo awakes in Velvets lap and Weiss and Blake visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this isn't as polished and edited as usual. I'm pretty bad at these more serious talks, I'm still working on getting better at it. Also hopefully going to get chapters out faster. I'm almost done this first part or arc. Probably only another two chapters? I hope to add a lot more fun and other characters in the near future! More tags at the bottom.

Neo awoke to the sound of tapping, bursting up out of the covers to sit up straight and look around. Surveying her surroundings she quickly remembered the events of earlier. “God I’m so stupid, how could I do something so dumb. I can’t believe I let my guard down around strangers let alone got in bed...” her thoughts trailed off as she realized that she wasn’t sitting on the bed but something that felt more like two circular tubes. Looking down she noted them to be legs, and then with growing horror turned. Staring back at her was an incredibly red faced Velvet.

“Well good morning Neo... Um. I hope you slept well?” Velvet choked out.

Neo raised her hands in worry and shook her head furiously terrified that Velvet thought bad of her for climbing into her bed. 

“Sorry, Is everything alright? I didn’t mean that as anything snide!” she quickly added hoping she hadn’t frightened the other girl. However at the same time Neo spotted her notepad and learned forward over Velvet desperate to grab it and explain the situation. 

“Wh- what are you doing! Neo this isn-!” Velvet’s squeak was cut short as Neo leaned too far, falling forward and pulling Velvet down with her. Managing to grab her paper Neo rolled back around to face Velvet who was pushing herself back up and leaning directly over Neo with a rather flushed expression. All Neo could find herself able to do was raise the sketchpad over her face to try to hide her own blush.

A sudden clearing of the throat caused Velvets head to whip around. Standing in the bedroom doorway was Weiss. “Maybe that blonde brute wasn’t so off the mark about what was going on.” She said casually striding in.

“No! Weiss this isn’t what it looks like I can explain!” Velvet shot up jumping out of the bed, leaving Neo to pull herself up into a sitting position.

“Don’t worry I came in just in time to see what happened,” Weiss replied cracking a grin. “You know I’m not like Yang.”

Velvet breathed a sigh of release then paused. “Wait. How did you get in and where’s Blake?”

“Just crimes and stuff, you know” came Blake’s monotone voice through the doorway. “I just had to fix your lock, wouldn’t want anyone else breaking in” she continued as she entered the room and joined her partner.

Velvet was about to retort when she felt a small tug on the back of pajama pants. Turning around she found Neo practically cowering behind her, doing the best she could to completely hide from the two newcomers.

“Hey, it’s okay Neo. They’re friends of mine. They didn’t really break in.” Velvet said, turning around and trying to coax the girl out.

Slowly Neo poked her head out to see Weiss standing about two feet away, having walked up when she wasn’t looking. 

“Hello, my name is Weiss. I hear you and Velvet have been having a ‘fun’ time” she said somewhat coldly. 

Neo winced at Weiss’ tone before looking at the outstretched hand then back at her sketch pad. Torn between shaking or trying to write out an introduction she looked up to see Weiss slowly raise her eyebrow questioning what was taking so long.

“Don’t mind her, Weiss just isn’t good at meeting new people.” Velvet cooed moving behind Neo and placing her hands on her shoulders.

“Hey! Stating your name and offering a handshake is the PERFECT way to introduce yourself to someone new! There are some things high society gets right you know!” Weiss harrumphed crossing her arms over her chest.

Seeing as her options had been chosen for her Neo quickly scribbled out ‘Hi, I’m Neopolitan’ on her sketch pad before holding it up shyly in front of her so that both Weiss and the girl identified earlier as Blake could see.

This time it was Blake’s turn to raise her hand, except instead of extending it to shake she began to deftly twirl it through the air signing quickly “Hi, My name’s Blake. Do you speak MSL?”

Neo’s eyes nearly popped out of her skull, she hadn’t expected anyone to know MSL in Vale. It was rarely used especially outside of Vacuo or Menagerie. She quickly freed up her right hand signing back rapidly. 

“Yes! I’m Neo! It’s nice to meet you! I’m sorry, I didn’t know anyone here even spoke Menagerie Sign Language!” Before faltering and stopping as she caught Weiss staring at her movements closely.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to stare, I just have trouble reading signs that fast.” Weiss said quickly raising her hands. “And um, sorry for not realizing.”

“That’s okay, it’s not really something you can tell at a glance” Neo signed back slower, “How do you two know MSL anyways?”

“Well, I grew up in Menagerie. And while it’s not as common anymore, you still end up learning if you want to talk to anyone important.” Blake said slowly, deliberately trying to only let on so much. Figuring that she probably wasn’t prejudiced against Faunus due to her current interactions with Velvet. She didn’t feel the need to hide her Faunus heritage from the girl. “And Weiss is such a nerd that the second she found out I knew she begged me to teach her, she’s still pretty new at it and can mainly just read and not really sign.”

“Heeeeey, I want to talk to Neo too,” Velvet whined from behind wrapping her arms around Neo’s shoulders and pulling her back into a sort of half hug half grab.

“Well you can always join my lessons with Weiss if you want, though I doubt that would help right this minute.” Blake said simply. 

“If you want I can translate for her so we don’t have to rely on that notepad,” Weiss added in. “We did come here to help you out, although I’m not really sure what exactly we’re helping with to be quite honest.”

Cocking her head Neo awkwardly looked over her shoulder at Velvet at that, watching the other girl blush and stammer a bit trying to come up with some explanation. 

“I just wanted us all to get to know each other more! That’s it! Also I wanted to know where Coco went. I have no idea why she isn’t here...” she finally got out.

Neo quickly perked up, happy to be able to give some answers she quickly signed out “Coco said she was going to go get clothes and to wake you up! Which I guess I didn’t really do...” She ended off signing a little more awkwardly.

Blake quickly translated for Velvet causing the girl to let out a long groan. “Great she’s going to be gone all day now. We even had today all planned out. Oh well! I guess it’s just us then today Neo! And you two as well!” she said looking at the other pair. ”If you want to stay?” 

“Well we don’t have any plans and besides, I for one want to know the story behind all this.” Weiss said with a smirk. “It’s not every day a cute girl winds up in the CFVY dorm and causes Velvet to make such a fuss.”

“Alright then, how about we just sit around and chat! I’ll make some tea and meet you all in the living room.” Velvet said clapping her hands together and starting towards the door quickly trying to change the topic and hide her blush. She made it to the door before stopping and realizing she was still in her pajamas. “I should probably change first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea, I thought I'd describe MSL or Menagerie Sign Language. Basically my head canon is. After the Human Faunus war there must have been lots of injuries, those that would impact speech included. And while Atlas developed all this tech in prosthetics they're kind of still racist and wouldn't share any of it with the Faunus of Menagerie. So while there had been various forms of sign language before, this was when and how the first major globally established form of Sign language was born. Hence why Blake who grew up under the Chieftans would learn it at a small age as many of the elders and guests would still use it and it was more frequent. Though she still tries to keep that a secret.


	6. Tea is a Euphemism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velvet finally gets to chat with Neo due to the help of Weiss and Blake.

Velvet walked into the living room, freshly changed and with a plate full of tea cups. She quickly maneuvered to place it down on the small coffee table in the middle of the room, her ears twitched lightly at the laughter coming from the two seated on the couch.

  
“I can’t believe Coco actually almost lost her weapon like that. I can’t even imagine what would have happened if you got away. Like, where would you go to pawn a Gatling gun?” Weiss laughed, holding her sides.

  
“I know of at least three places actually” Blake replied with a snicker. “Though you’d probably get more if you sold to some fashionista since it is a one of a kind Adel bag”

  
Neo tilted her head as Velvet sat down in a chair next to her. “What’s an Adel bag?” she signed confused.

  
“Hey Velvet, she wants to know what Adel bags are. Figure you should answer the questions about your girlfriend. Also, Nora is never going to let you two live down how you met.” Weiss smirked, casually grabbing a cup from the table. “Finally the shoe will be on somebody else’s foot.”

  
“Oh um! So, Coco is the daughter of the Adel family that makes a really popular clothing line. You’ll probably get to experience her passion for clothing first hand when she gets back.” Velvet awkwardly added in, clearly distraught from the thoughts of Nora’s never ending teasing.

  
“So, she’s, like, famous?” Neo signed back wide eyed. “I thought the name was familiar, but I haven’t been in a clothing shop in probably fifteen years, so I had no idea.”

  
“Wait, how old are you anyways? You don’t look much older than maybe 16 at most?” Velvet said after Blake was done translating, now much more interested in her new friend than scared of an old.

  
“I’m not sure of the months, but I think I passed it last winter?” Neo signed leaning to look directly into Velvets eyes, pleased that this had finally come up again and that she could finally tease the girl over thinking she was a kid.

  
Velvet nearly not only spilled her own tea but that of almost everyone else. She jumped so fast in shock as Weiss read back to her. “WHAT!!! YOU’RE OLDER THAN US?!” she shrieked. “But you look so young, I thought you were like Ruby’s age!”

  
Neo simply smiled back, dropping the too big shirt slightly down her shoulder and signed, “Sorry I didn’t come across very mature in those rags, however if you want. I can show you how much of an adult I am.”

  
Weiss nearly spit out her tea, while Blake simply translated without so much as blinking. “Alright, I think we need to draw the line there before this whole place gets covered in tea.” Weiss said trying to calm Velvet down.

  
“R-right! I’ll go get some towels to clean this up okay!” Velvet said, quickly running off to the hall cupboard.

  
“So who’s Ruby?” signed Neo, turning back to the other two with a questioning glance.

  
“That would be our team leader, I’m sure you’ll meet her soon enough. She would have come over to visit but she’s currently out on a date with her girlfriend,” Blake replied while picking up the tea cups to carry them over to the sink just as Velvet came running back in.

  
“You don’t have to do that Blake! I can take them.” She said pouting slightly upset that she caused her guests to have to help out with chores.

  
“Don’t worry about it. I’ll go put on some fresh tea while I’m at it. Don’t worry. Ren showed me where you keep it last time I was over,” Blake replied, leaving no room for argument before heading off.

  
“Speaking of Ren, have you heard from either them or Yatsu? They’re usually back by now. I know they didn’t go back to JNPR’s dorm to hang since Yang and Nora where doing their regular thing.” Velvet asked, beginning to dab at the wet spots on the couch and floor.

  
“Actually, I believe I saw them grabbing some food from the cafeteria with Fox. Also since Pyrrha enacted the no Yang rule, there’s a good chance they might end up back over there afterwards.” Weiss said, grabbing a towel to help.

  
“If you aren’t sure then why not go check?” Neo signed grabbing a towel as well.

  
Velvet hesitated slightly after Weiss’ translation, thinking back about what happened when they first arrived back at Beacon. “Uhh, if you’re okay for going out? I don’t want to put you in a stressful situation again.”

  
Neo pouted putting her hands on her hips. “I feel much better after that nap, thank you very much. You are far too nice for your own good. Not to mention you keep talking about all of these friends. I feel out of the loop.”

  
“Alright, then I guess we’re good to go. Blake you didn’t start making the tea yet did you?” Weiss called out just seconds before her girlfriend re-entered the room.

  
“Nope, I just finished washing out the cups when I heard you change up the plans.” She said wrapping an arm around the smaller girl. “We should leave a note in case Coco returns when we’re gone.” She added, grabbing Neo’s former sketch pad and scribbling out a fast message.

  
“We should probably find Neo something a bit more appropriate to wear out as well,” Weiss added arching an eyebrow.

  
“Ahh, you’re right!” Velvet cried. “Okay Neo, I’ll just throw these cloths in the hamper and we can find you something more fitting to wear.” Neo simply nodded and followed Velvet off back down the hall towards the bedrooms.

  
After being shown the closet and left alone to pick something out, Neo skimmed the rows of different tops and bottoms. Finally settling on some cargo shorts that ended up almost down to her shins as well as a tank top and a button up shirt she left unbuttoned and hanging loosely, looking almost more like a lab coat on the girl’s small figure. Stepping out of the bedroom to show off her new garb Velvet began to blush furiously again while Weiss mockingly retched behind her.

  
“Alright, I think we’re good to go then, let’s move before we get stuck playing dress up all night. God knows you’ll have plenty of that once Coco returns,” she said, pushing open the door to the dorm and heading out.

  
“Alright, are you both good to go then?” Blake asked, setting the note she’d just finished writing the kitchen counter.

  
Velvet looked towards Neo, still somewhat worried about the smaller girl and how she’d handle traversing the crowded hallways again until she got a reapproving nod and smile.

  
“Alright! We’d better not leave Weiss waiting out there,” she called back, leading Neo to the door where Blake was already getting her shoes on.

  
“Here’s hoping that Jaune isn’t looking to share his fursona designs again. I don’t think Weiss is in the mood for that right now,” Blake chuckled before opening the door and leading them out into the hall, where they headed off with Weiss down towards JNPR’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this took forever to get out and it really sub par. I've been having some intense writers block. I'm working on a few other projects just for fun to try to break myself out of it so these super long waits between chapters might actually increase. I'm really sorry. Making my first fic a multi-parter was probably a mistake. But I'm learning from it. And I still really do want to finish the store. I'll get there eventually! Thanks for all of your support. I'd never have expected to get all that I have. You all still reading this right now are the best.


End file.
